Fear the King!
by The Fox Paradox 9
Summary: Naruto has been hiding something from Konoha. He's been hiding his heritage and bloodline. But at the VOTE when Naruto tries to get Sasuke to come back he decides enough is enough, watch out and Fear the King! Naru/Hina/harem Challenge from InFamous Man
1. Chapter 1 Fear

Fear the King!

by Uzunaru999

Challenge by The Infamous Man,

**Check out his stories they're really good.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach. This Fanfic is for entertainment purposes only. Happy reading, please review.**

**Look at my challenges on my Profile!**

**A/N: In this story their are 2 levels for Naruto's powers.**

**!st level is when they say a phrase and the names of their reincarnation person, They gain the appearance of their reincarnation and main powers of an arrancar.**

**2nd level is when they activate their resurrection release.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 1 Fear

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Valley of the End

Naruto jumped upon the head of the Shodaime Hokage, looking over the valley Naruto spotted his 'rival'. Sasuke Uchiha turned around to look at Naruto, he shouted, "Isn't this a perfect setting for our battle, eh Naruto?"

Naruto just scold, "Sasuke I'm going to have to ask you you to come back to the village or I will use force." Sasuke scoffed, "As if you could beat me 'deadliest'. You've always been beneath me! Like right now I brought you here for one purpose only, and that is to kill you."

Naruto snarled, "Why Sasuke? I thought we were friends? Almost everyone in the village wants you back! And what is this about wanting to kill me? Even if you do, you won't gain anything!" Sasuke gave an evil chuckle, "But you see Naruto I will, for you see there is another level to the Sharingan!". Naruto glared.

"The Mangekyou Sharingan is the ultimate level, but you see to gain it I have to kill my best friend! Thats the reason I've brought you here, when I kill you i'll have the power to kill my brother!" Naruto shook his head in exasperation.

"This is the last time I ask you teme, come back or I'll drag you back." Sasuke just spat in Naruto's direction and stood his place in defiance. Naruto then smiled, confusing Sasuke. Naruto laughed in satiation.

"What the hell you laughing about dobe! I'm about to kill you and all you do is laugh?" Naruto calmed down, "Whats funny is that you believe your the only one that has a bloodline. For your information Sasuke I have a bloodline more powerful than any doujutsu." Sasuke growled, "You lie!"

Naruto gave his famous grin, in the process pissing Sasuke off. "Let me give you a history on my families bloodline. Both my father's and mother's clan had a similar yet different bloodline called "Umarekawari" or Reincarnation. On my fathers side, when activating their bloodline they gained special attributes of ancient creatures called Hollows. When they first activate their bloodline they only gain a few abilities, but they can gain more. They gain more by 'eating' the chakra of their fallen enemies. The more they chakra they ate the stronger they got, my father was the strongest of and the last of his clan. His name was Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage, his Hollow power was super speed thus the name 'Yellow Flash'."

Sasuke paled and took a step back in fear. Naruto continued, "On my mothers side, they were reincarnations of powerful samurai known as 'Shinigami'. They were the most powerful swordsmen in all of the elemental nations! They were the creators of Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, but back then they were called the Seven Swordsmen of the Whirlpools. When the children activate their bloodline they forge their own blade, infusing it with their chakra and soul. At first its just a regular sword that never needs to sharpen nor gains rust. But the swords gain a persona of their own, and by training with ones sword they can gain even stronger sword forms! My mothers name was Kushina Uzumaki, her sword was Benihime, her sword got her the name, The Red Death."

Naruto chuckled, "But for me, well I got a special reincarnation, I got the powers of an Arrancar! A Hollow who gained the powers of a Shinigami!My powers surpass all my ancestors before me, even the powers of the one who I have. FEAR THE KING, GRIMMJOW JAEGERJAQUEZ!"

As Naruto shouted his blood line name his power sky rocketed. Cracks shot around him soon causing the statue head to break and fall into the river below. Naruto him self started changing, his hair turned blue with blond highlights. His usual bright orange jumpsuit evaporated to show his new attire, A white open vest with a pop'd collar and bunched up sleeves. He had black sash round his lower waist, which held up long white pants. Held to his left side was a azure handled sword with a light blue sheath. On his lower right jaw was what looked like a animal's jaw bone, the weirdest thing is that he had a hole in his stomach!

Sasuke couldn't breath, the sheer pressure was just too much. 'This isn't happening! The dope has been holding back this entire time!' Naruto grabbed his own chin and pop'd his neck back and forth. Then he started walking…_on the air_. The closer Naruto got to Sasuke the more pressure was put on the emo brat.

"So tell me Sas-UKE, how are you going to beat me if you can't even stand?" Faster than Sasuke could blink Naruto back handed him down into the valley bellow. The Uchiha crashed hard and gained many injures: 6 broken ribs, snapped ankle, smashed hand, fractured leg and dislocated arm. Sasuke could only hiss in pain as Naruto reappeared and flipped him over. Sasuke stared up at his attacker with as much hate as he could muster.

"You think you're all that just because of your bloodline? Eh Naruto? With out it you'd be just like the rest of the weak shinobi in Konoha!" Naruto gave out a hearty laugh, "Man you must be one of the most hypocritical bastard you know that? You're the one would be nothing with out your eyes, I mean look at you!"

"You have very little muscles structure, above average speed, you only know what 6 or 7 ninjutsu? All of them I might add are offensive, the only good one is a A-rank assassination jutsu. You don't have any genjutsu and you copied Lee's Taijutsu. You don't believe in teamwork and you have a stick up your ass the size of the fucking moon. You use your eyes to cheat at everything! Like in the first part of the chunnin exams, if it wasn't for your sharingan you would have been lost."

Sasuke Was about to curse him, only to be kicked in balls. Naruto just sighed, "Lets just get you back the rotten village." Naruto reached out to grab the pricks shirt only to feel a small burst of Chakra. The Arrancar backed up as Sasuke's wounds healed as he activated the curse seal. Naruto frowned as two hand like wings burst out of Sasuke's back, the demented Uchiha started laughing.

"**Y**o**U **T**h**in**K Y**oU**'r**e **A**LL **Th**at **e**H? **Naruto!**", Naruto just shook his head in disgust. "Your family must be rolling in their graves at the moment. Look at what you've become, all this to kill the only family you have left? You really are weak, just as Itachi said you were."

Sasuke roared and charged Naruto, his arm covered in black electricity. Naruto brought his hand and a open palm up, a regular rasengan formed only for it to gain an dark red tint to it.

"**DI**E! CH**ID**O**RI!**"

"You never learn, Cero Rasengan!"

The two attacks collided, both battling for supremacy, but that only lasted for about a minute. The 'Cero Rasengan' exploded forward engulfing Saasuke in energy. When the smoke cleared it showed Sasuke laying on the ground, screaming in pain. His left hand trying, and failing, to stop the bleeding. His whole right arm and part of his shoulder was gone, third degree burns covered his right upper body. He was also missing his eyebrows, and most of his hair, he still had the duck butt style though. In conclusion, he was fucked up.

Naruto shot a bala right at the wound cauterizing it. Sasuke screamed some more only to pass out the next minute from the pain. Naruto sighed and then reverted back to regular Naruto, he then picked up Sasuke and started to head back to the village.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

TBC…..

Omake: Ichigo's soul?

Grimmjow paused in the midst of his fight against Ichigo, "Hey Ichigo can I ask you a question?" The shingami scowled, "You do know we're fighting right?"

Grimmjow waved him off, "Yeah yeah, anyways my question is your natural hair color is orange right?" Ichigo growled but nodded. "And that makes you a ginger…right?" A tick mark appeared on his fore head, but he still nodded.

"Whats confusing to me is that your a shinigami even though your a ginger." Ichigo shouted in rage, "What the hell does me being a ginger have to do with me being a shinigami?"

Grimmjow just smiled evilly, "Nothing its just I heard that gingers don't have souls. So how is it you have one?"

Ichigo snapped and then yelled to the sky, "DAMN YOU RAY WILLIAM JOHNSON!"


	2. Chapter 2 Power

Fear the King!

by Uzunaru999

Challenge by The Infamous Man,

**Check out his stories they're really good.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach. This Fanfic is for entertainment purposes only. Happy reading, please review.**

**Look at my NEW challenges on my Profile!**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 2 Power

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Village gates

The girls of the rookie nine stood there looking out the gate waiting for different boys they waited for. Hinata and Tenten waited for Naruto while. Sakura and Ino waited for Sasuke. A few hours passed before shouts could be heard.

Coming towards the gates was Uzumaki Naruto with a crippled Uchiha on his back. Tsunade broke through the crowd, "Move it! Move it!" She saw Naruto carrying Sasuke and the horrible state that he was in.

Tsunade screamed, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT'VE DONE!" Kakashi came forward and bashed Naruto in the face, and took Sasuke from him. Naruto glared at his sensei only to be chakra punched by Tsunade. The villagers and most shinobi cheered while Tenten and Hinata gasped. Naruto got to he's knee and pop''d his jaw back into its socket.

"What the hell Baa-chan?" Tsunade growled, "I can't do this anymore! I can't deal with this demon anymore!" Naruto stared in surprise, "I say again, what the hell?"

Tsunade scoffed, "Don't look at me like that demon! The only reason I tolerate you is because of that pervert Jiraiya! If it was up to me I would've killed to the first time I saw you! You are the cause of so much trouble! Its because of you that I lost most of my family! It was you that killed so many husbands, wives, and children! And now look what've done! You've crippled the last Uchiha, I can't take it anymore! You are hereby banished from Konoha!"

Naruto just looked in disbelief, "So thats it eh? After all I've done for this god forsaken village your just going to throw me away like a broken tool?" Kakashi returned after dropping off Sasuke at the ER, "You never were a tool in the first place Kyuubi, we let you live thinking we could change you. But you just spit in our faces and almost kill the last Uchiha! You are worse than trash!"

"HaHaHa!" laughed Naruto, "I won't say I can't believe this for I knew it would happen some day. Ok you want me gone fine, but I'm not going alone." Everyone gasped as Tenten and Hinata walked towards Naruto to stand by his side.

Tsunade growled, "You are not taking your demon whores with you! They will stay and be…..reeducated. ANBU!" A squadron of ANBU dropped around the three shinobi. Naruto sighed but decided enough was enough.

"Fear the King, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.", Naruto went through his transformation and in the process scared the shit out of assholes. But it was what the girls did that terrified them.

"Hunt by Blood, Tia Harribel.", Hinata's skin darkened to a nice tan and her Byakugan eyes took on a green tint. Her hair started to turn dark blonde color, and then it braided into locks. She wore a strange top that covered the lower part of her face and only covered the upper half of her bust. The jacket had a zipper that ruined along the entire length of the top, the sleeves completely enveloped her arms. She had a short broad sword in a sheath on her back. Her pants were held up by a black sash with the sides of her hips showing.

"Dive from the Sky, Cirucci Thunderwitch." (1), Tenten appearance changed drastically. She lost her signature buns in her hair leaving the unbound hair free, along with it gaining a purple tint to it all. Under her eyes were purple tear drops and a strange disk with prongs on the top adorned her left forehead. Her dress changed to a slash between a chinese dress and a goth lolita. She also had decretive 'wings' on her back, and in her had was a whip like weapon with a big disk shaped blade at the end.

The villagers stared in horror at what the 'Demon' had done. Hiashi was terrified, the sheer power radiating off his daughter was incredible. Tenten's father dropped to his knees in shock. Tsunade just growled, "HOW DARE YOU TAINT THE KUNOICHI OF MY VILLAGE!"

The ANBU tried to attack but they didn't get far. There was an audible 'click' as Hinata drew her sword. Then her image blurred, then a second click was heard as she sheathed her sword. All the ANBU dropped down beaten, either from cut off limbs or severed spins. Naruto gave a feral grin, then he spoke with complete confidence in his voice.

"Know this you old hag, I will be back. And the next time you see me, it will be on the battle field. And Konoha will be in ashes." Then with sonido the three Arrancar disappeared. Tsunade turned red with anger, "Damn you Kyuubi!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

?

The three nin appeared a few miles away from the village. They powered down into their sealed forms, but the forms were better then their old ones. Naruto was in a full black outfit with a azure cloak with the kanji for King embroidered on the back. Hinata was in a purple version of Anko's outfit, only she hid her modesty with a tank top covering her breast. On the back of her trench coat was the kanji of sacrifice Tenten had a battle kimono much like Haku's, just she had a large scroll on her back.

"It feels great to be away from all those bigots and be our real selves, wouldn't you agree Naru-kun?", asked Tenten giddily. Naruto gave a dark chuckle, "Yes it is, but now we must make plans my ladies. We know that we will be back to finish them off, but not without help of another village. What do you ladies think we should do until then?"

Hinata smiled, "Why don't we visit Inari and his family Naru-kun. After that we go to Kiri, I heard the civil war was still going. If we help out we might gain a ally for the future." Note that Hinata said all this with out a stutter or little mouse voice. Her voice full of confidence and determination, not one hint of hesitation. Naruto smirked, "You were always the smartest of the three of us Hina-chan. Thats a great idea, with Tazuna being the Daimyo of Wave he can send out the word on what happened. I bet the leaf bastards will lose a lot of allies and clients, not to mention money."

Tenten giggled, "Always the sneaky one aren't you Naru-kun?" The male arrancar scoffed, "What do you expect from the prankster king? Lets be on our way ladies, we've got so much to do and so little time."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Office

"I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE YOU!" roared Jiraiya. He had just came back in time to find out that Tsunade had gone behind his back and banished Naruto. "DO YOU KNOW WHO HE WAS? HE WAS THE FOURTHS SON FOR KAMI'S SAKE!" Tsunade just drank her sake and ignored him. She burped, "I don't care if the demon was the descendant of the fucking Rikudo Sannin! He is the cause of most of the deaths this village has had."

"Are you serious?" Asked a irritated Jiraiya, "Did you forget what Orochimaru and Itachi did? Have you forgotten what happened during the Shinobi Wars?" Jiraiya shook his head in disappointment. "I expected more from you Tsunade-_san_, but it seems the hime I once knew is dead. Your family and our teacher must be rolling in their graves." Tsunade hissed at Jiraiya, "Don't you dare bring my family into this!"

Jiraiya gave a faux laugh, "I bring them into this because it has to do with them. The Shodaime's wife was Mito Uzumaki, Meaning that you are indirectly related to Naruto. Whether you like it or not, the boy you just banished was the only family you had left! You, who wanted to have a family again, turned away the only one you had left. All because you thought he was the Kyuubi. Well let me tell you something he told me a while back. The Kyuubi is dead! He's been dead for at least five years!"

Tsunade looked up in shock. "What? Impossible, Naruto is the Kyuubi in human form!" Jiraiya had to control himself from bitch slapping the old hag around Konoha. "Naruto absorbed Kyuubi when he was 8 or 9. All its chakra and its knowledge became Naruto's, while the spirit of the fox was obliterated. It ceased to exist. You Tsunade are a fool, and because of your actions not only have you lost three most promising shinobi you also lost me."

Jiraiya took out his headband that rarely wore and snapped it in half. "Goodbye and good riddance Tsunade." And with that he vanished via shunshin. Tsunade looked at the broken leaf headband in shock, it was too much of her, she roared had chucked her wooden desk out the window. She screamed, "ANBU!" Three Shinobi with decorated white masks arrived kneeling.

"What are your orders Hokage-sama?" Tsunade snarled, "Add these people to the Bingo Books: Naruto Uzumaki, Tenten Tengoku, Hinata Hyuuga, and Jiraiya of the Sannin!" The ANBU looked up in surprise.

"Jiraiya-sama? What happened?" Tsunade just roared, "Just do it!" The ANBU left in fear of their enraged leader. Tsunade sat in the Hokage chair and stared up at the pictures of the past Hokages. She scowled as she could have sworn she saw her predecessors frown at her. When she turned to the Yondaime she could see absolute hate in his eyes. She shook her head, believing that she it was her imagination. Suddenly her assistant Shizune walked in, with a frown she spoke with faux respect.

"Hokage-sama, I've received reports that many important scrolls are missing from the Hokage vault. Among the missing was the Forbidden Scroll, a few summoning contracts, and some delicate documents. This is all we could find." Shizune placed a scroll on her desk. Tsunade opened it and her face turned red in rage.

_Thank you fuckers for your generous contribution to our future village!_

_Yours Mockingly,_

_Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto_

"**DAMN YOU NARUTO!"**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Wave

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Who is it?" Called out Tsunami from the home kitchen. She heard a chuckle, "Hero of Wave coming back for a visit!" As soon as Tsunami heard that she briskly walked to open the door. She gave a big smile as she saw Naruto, she was curious about his new look but she shrugged it off.

"Naruto its so good to see you!" She looked behind him to see Tenten and Hinata. "Naruto, what happened to Sakura and Sasuke? For that matter where is your sensei Kakashi?" She was confused when she heard the blue haired girl growl. Naruto gave a Lady killer smirk, causing Tsunami to blush and Tenten to giggle.

"Well Tsunami-chan I'll explain everything when Inari and Tazuna comes back." Tsunami blushed at the suffix that was added to her name. Hinata smirked and shook her head at Naruto's usual flirting antics. While Tenten was just looking at the older woman's body. Not that the woman noticed it. Tsunami ushered the three of them inside.

"Tazuna and Inari are at the docks, fitting out the new ships with seals you gave us. Now the ships can sail faster than ever. Inari has also taken a liking to sealing." Naruto smiled at this, his ex-village didn't know that he actually visited Wave on a semi-monthly basis, thanks to Sonido he could make it to wave and back to the village in 30 minutes. He had helped Inari and Tazuna set up better docks and ships, not to mention adding seals to the bridge.

"How is Zabuza and Haku?" asked Naruto. Another thing that happened was Naruto faking the two shinobi's death. Tsunami smiled, "Zabuza is happy at his weapons shop, and Haku, well he has found himself a girl." At that Naruto perked up, "Haku got a girl? Well good for him." Then the sound of a sliding door was heard as a Tazuna and Inari walked in. Both were surprised when they saw Naruto there with two girls.

"Naruto-Aniki!" A much taller Inari ran and hugged his 'Older brother'. "Hey Inari how you've been?" Inari then went on to extravagantly tell him about the progress of the Wave shipping company. Thats another thing Naruto did, though he wasn't that good at Genjutsu he was efficient enough to force Gato to sign everything over to Tazuna.

In the background Tsunami, Hinata and Tenten thought the same thing. 'He would be a wonder father, he's a natural with kids.' After Inari was over Tazuna spoke up, "What brings the super special awesome hero of wave to our humble home." Everyone but Tazuna sighed at the old mans catch phrase.

"Well if you must ask I guess I could tell you. I just recently got banished from my village for bringing back a traitor back to said village." The family of the home gasped, Tazuna scowled, "So they kicked you out for doing your job as asked?"

Hinata nodded, "Hai, Naruto-kun had a mission he completed it and he was banished for it. So Tenten and I left the village with him. But before we left Naruto had some clones raid the Hokage vault. I wish I could have seen the face of the old hag when she finds out."

Inari growled, "This is wrong! After all you've done for everyone of the ungrateful village, they just kick you out!" Tazuna calmed down his grandson, "Thats very upsetting, but I must ask why did you come see us first?"

Naruto gave a mischievous grin, "I was hoping at the next Daimyo gathering that we go with you and talk to the Fire Daimyo and the others." Tazuna was confused for a second before it all clicked in his mind. He smiled, "Well your just in luck the next one will be held in about three days, in the Fire Daimyo's court no less."

Naruto just smirked, "Perfect"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3 Daimyos

Fear the King!  
>by Uzunaru999<p>

Challenge by The Infamous Man,  
><strong>Check out his stories they're really good.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach. This Fanfic is for entertainment purposes only. Happy reading, please review.  
><strong>**Look at my polls and challenges on my Profile!**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 3 Daimyos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
>On the Road<p>

Normally it would take an hour for Naruto to get to the Fire Daimyo's court via sonido. But due to Tazuna's family they had to go by horse carriage. Surprisingly enough Tazuna had become Wave countries Daimyo. And because of that Naruto and his girls could enter the court without any problems. They also found out that not only will the Daimyos be there but the Kages as well.

The newly appointed Mizukage was supposed to make her first appearance at this gathering. Along with that Naruto had heard that Gaara had taken the spot of Kazekage, not to mention his village apologizing for being rough on him. Though whet made Naruto smile was that he would be able to publicly humiliate Tsunade, without her being able to attack. You see at every gathering it is forbidden to attack another person.

Naruto decided to take the reins of the carriage, saying he didn't like being cramped inside it. Inari joined him, enjoying the time he spent together with Naruto. Hinata and Tenten were talking to Tsunami, giggling like little school girls every so often. Tazuna was brooding, he was forbidden from drinking so that he didn't make an ass out of himself at the gathering. This caused many a laugh.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
>Three days later at the Fire Daimyo's palace.<p>

The main characters carriage rolled up to the gate, the guards stop and then shouted. "State they name and purpose!" Naruto jumped off the carriage and showed the Guards papers. The guards looked around the carriage and seeing nothing out of the ordinary let the group in. Naruto steered the carriage to the main entrance of the court. Inari jumped down and opened the carriage door. Tazuna in his daimyo robs stepped out, followed by Tsunami, Tenten and Hinata. Naruto handed the reins to the stable boy, who took the carriage away.

As they neared the entrance a servant asked for their papers and asked if they wanted to be announced or just enter the court normally. Naruto getting a grin said they wanted to be announced. Naruto wrote their names on a paper and gave it to the announcer boy. They went to the main door and waited, from their side they could hear the announcer.

"Presenting, The Daimyo of Wave Tazuna Arashi, and his daughter and grandson: Tsunami and Inari. Along with them their guest and body guards Hinata Hyuuga, Tenten Tengoku and…and…Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze"

Just as they entered Naruto could just smell the fear, anger and surprise in the air. Naruto almost burst out laughing as he saw Tsunade, her face all red. Her guards Kakashi and Gai were different. Kakashi would glare while Gai looked ashamed.

While the other Daimyos were whispering amongst themselves, a certain female Daimyo broke through the crowd. She then almost tackled Naruto with her hug. Koyuki Kazahana, the Princess and Daimyo of spring counter, formally snow country.

"Naruto! Its been too long!" She let go of him and gave him a look over. "I must say you look a lot better than that ugly bright orange jumpsuit." naruto grumbled while Tsunami, Hinata and Tenten giggled. Naruto also gave the princess a look over, "Its good to see you again too hime, you are looking beautiful as always." Koyuki blushed while the other three girls giggled at Naruto's flirting.

"Greetings Naruto-san." said a monotone voice. Naruto's group turned around to see the Kazekage Gaara. "Hey Gaara, hows it been? Is your brother still messing with Temari-chan's makeup?"

"ITS WAR PAINT!" Everyone just ignored him. While Temari blushed at him adding the -chan to her name. Gaara gave a warm smile, "Its been good my friend but I must ask what happened after you brought the Uchiha traitor back. We left after we saw you had the boy. Why are you not with the Hokage?" This too called up questions for some of the other nations. Naruto gave a wicked smile, "Lets have a audience with the Fire Daimyo shall we?"

"Excuse us." Naruto turned to source of the new voice. He smiled as he saw the other Kages. The Tsuchikage, the Raikage, the Mizukage bombshell, and the ugly old hag Hokage.

"Well all the Kages want to talk to me? I feel honored, well except for the old hag Tsunade." This caused many a snicker, while Tsunade growled, "Watch your tongue demon brat or I'll rip it off!" Naruto shook his finger at the woman as if he was disciplining a child, "No you won't because you can't touch me here in the Daimyo's court. Be carful what you saw slug bitch. Because today Konohagakure name is going to be dragged through the mud today." He finished with a threatening tone.

The Tsuchikage, Onoki, spoke, "Did I hear correct? Did the announcer say you were a Namikaze?" Naruto mentally groaned, "Yes my last name is Namikaze. And if you're asking, yes my father was Minato Namikaze. But I would like to put the past behind us, and maybe we become friends in the future." Onoki was surprised at this, he thought the boy would be a stuck up spoiled brat, but the boy wants to be allies? The earth Kage walked away, needing to think.

The Mizukage walked up waving her hips side to side. "Hello Naruto-san, I have the similar question as the short man before me. Is your name really Uzumaki?" Naruto nodded, "Yes my mother was Kushina Uzumaki. She was the princess of Whirlpool." Through out this no one cared that Tsunade was grinding her teeth out of anger.

"May I get the name of the red haired beauty in front of me?" asked Naruto while kissing the back of her hand. The woman was surprised at his forwardness, "My name is Mei Terumi." Naruto gave a bright smile, "Well Mei I heard a lot about you from one demon of the mist." This caused the Mizukage and her guards to gasp.

"You know where Zabuza Momochi is? We've been trying to contact him to see if he wants to come back lead the next generation of Seven Swordmen of the Mist?" This caused Naruto to smile, "Well I'll be sure to tell him, though he is rather happy were he is at the moment."

Suddenly Naruto let out KI as he saw one of the Raikage's guards trying to flirt with his Hinata-hime. Knowing Hinata could take care of herself Naruto went straight to the source. Now the Raikage was a large muscular man that would intestate almost anyone. Naruto wasn't just anyone, he let out pinpoint KI plus spiritual force focused only on lightning Kage. The Raikage, simply called A, started to sweat. He turned to Naruto and gasped as he saw Naruto's hollow eyes.

Naruto growled, "I'll say this once, keep your shinobi away from mine, if you want a Hyuuga try Konoha. My fiance could kill off half of your forces before she is taken down. Myself…I would obliterate the village within a day. So this is my one warning. Back off." A nodded and signaled his guard to back off, while A's little brother walked up.

"Yo, number 9, i' m number 8, I barely feel him so what was his fate?" Naruto chuckled, "Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm not that subtle. I was number nine and that was fine, till I kicked his ass and took his power for mine. Now you might rap ok but you need more than what you bring, I'm the best of the best because I'm the rapping panther king!"

B and his students jaws fell to the floor in amazement. While in the background a certain kitty cat purred inside her host's mind, '**Now that is one fine piece of stud, he would be a fine mate indeed Yugito. You should totally go after him!**" Yugito blushed and mentally shouted, 'Shut it Nibi!'. While on the other side of the room the panther king smelt the pheromones in the air and gave a almost sinister smile…almost mind you.

Trumpets sounded as the fire daimyo entered the room. All the servants and konoha shinobi, excluding the Hokage, bowed their heads in respect. Naruto gave feral grin and clinked his claws together.

The fire Daimyo smiled, "I thank you for all coming, I hope you all enjoy this moment of peace, does anyone have anything to say before we begin?" Naruto spoke up, "I would like to address some serious and major devious acts to my family and person, Daimyo-dono."

The Daimyo took out a fan and opened it fanning himself. "May I ask who you are?" Naruto got out s small scroll, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, and I'm hear to tell you the crimes done to my family." This caused Tsunade to growl, not that many noticed.

"Ah you're Minato's boy? The Sandaime told me you died during the sealing of the Kyuubi, how are you here?" asked a very confused political figure. Naruto opened the scroll and took out a leather bound book. The private journal of the Sandaime Hokage.

"This Fire Daimyo is just the tip of the ice berg that are the crimes done to my family and person." The Daimyo took the book and started to read, the further he was in the book the more enraged he became. It was impressive was a non ninja could produce so much KI. The Daimyo turned on Tsunade and roared, "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF ALL THIS TSUNADE?"

Tsunade tried and failed to make a poker face, "I do not know what you are talking about Daimyo-sama." The man tossed the journal to his main advisor, "WHAT I WANT TO KNOW IS WHY ALL THESE SECRETS WERE KEPT FROM ME! ME, YOUR LORD!"

Tsunade started to sweat, "What do you -" She was cut off by the Daimyo. "Why did you keep secret about the Uchiha massacre! Why did you keep this young man existence from me? Why did Hiruzen order the assassination of Kushina Uzumaki?" Many gasps and whispers filled the room. Many of the people in the room glared at Tsunade.

"Oh but thats not all Daimyo-dono, let me ask you this, do you know the treatment that most Jinchuuriki have after they are given their burden?" In the court Gaara, Yugito, and B shuddered at the memories. Naruto continued, "I myself was beaten so many times that I lost count at 246. I also found out that i've had more assassination attempts than all the Kages combined. I've been poisoned, cut, bashed, branded, and tortured physically and mentally. I've been to hell and back, it didn't matter if I was the son of the Hokage, or the heir of the whirlpool country. It didn't matter that I was related to not one but three of the past Hokages. They still treated me like the towns whipping boy."

Some of the people in the room started to cry, mostly the women minus Tsunade. The Rai and Tuschikage looked in horror at what the one boy had gone through. Most people thought, 'How is the boy still sane?'

"But no matter what I stay'd loyal to the village that hates me. But about a week ago they banished me for doing my job!" The Mizukage asked with a few tears, "What do you mean 'doing your job'?" naruto gave a dry chuckle.

"A week ago the youngest Uchiha and only 'loyal' Uchiha tried to defect to Orochimaru of the Sannin. Me and a few of my comrades finished the mission. But as I reached the gate with the traitor on my back I was hurt once again. The Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju decided to banish me for hurting the Uchiha." The Fire Daimyo looked in rage at Tsunade, the other kage's gave looks that asked, "Is she crazy or something?"

"TSUNADE! YOU AND YOUR GUARD, MY OFFICE **NOW**!" roared the furious Daimyo. The Fire Lord and Hokage left the court.

Naruto looked at Tsunade's back and he could have sworn he saw some calligraphy on the bace of her neck. He shrugged it off and continued to mingle and answer questions for those who asked.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
>TBC…<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Future Plans

Fear the King!

by Uzunaru999

Challenge by The Infamous Man,

**Check out his stories they're really good.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach. This Fanfic is for entertainment purposes only. Happy reading, please review.**

**Don't forget to Look for polls and challenges on my Profile!**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 4 Future Plans

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

As Tsunade and her guard were escorted Naruto decided to mingle with the Kage's and Daimyo's. The first one was the gorgeous Mizukage.

"Well Naruto-kun that was a very...discouraging speech. Did that all really happen to you?" Naruto shook his head, "That was the sugar coated version, there were somethings that would cause a few of you to throw up if I mentioned it." The Mai involuntarily shuddered at the words.

Naruto thankfully changed the subject, "Well Mai the reason I mostly wanted to talk to you is that I have a project a big project. One that would need the help from 1 or 2 major villages. I chose yours since its closest."

Mai curiously asked, "And what project is this?" Naruto gave a fang filled smirk, "I'm building a new village, a village that will not only be powerful but will help bring the other reasonable villages together as allies."

Now that got the Mizukage eyes widen in surprise. She nodded and took a thinking pose, "Give me a few minutes Naruto-kun I need to talk to my Daimyo and guards about this." Naruto nodded, understanding and left to go talk to another Kage.

Soon Naruto was before the Tsuchikage Onoki and his guard. Naruto actually bowed in respect, knowing one inkling of disrespect would cause disaster.

"Hello Onoki-dono, I just want to ask you a few questions and then be on my way." Onoki grumbled, "Be swift gaki." Naruto nodded, "Well I just want to talk to you about teaming up on taking out a certain village."

Onoki looked skeptical, "Konohagakure I presume?" Naruto actually shook his head, "No they will come on a later date, whom I'm talking about is that thorn in your side. Otogakure." Onoki actually hissed.

"That damn snake has been inching more and more into Iwa territory and its driving me nuts!" growled the Kage. Naruto nodded, "While I probably could take it out myself I thought that it would be smart to share the spoils with a future ally."

Onoki looked at the boy with distain, "And why would I want to be your ally gaki?"

Naruto sighed, "To tell the truth Tsuchikage-dono I hate my father." This surprised Onoki. "He was one of the main reason that I was tortured as a child, I believe that he was a moron for what he did. I was hoping to make a better reputation of the Namikaze name by helping you with a major problem."

Onoki scratched his bald head, "Alright gaki I'll give you and your new family a chance, but.." He gave Naruto a powerful glare. "Betray Iwa and you will feel all our power." Naruto nodded with a smile and left.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Fire Daimyo's chambers

"Konoha as a whole is now in deep shit!" roared the Daimyo. Over the last 30 minutes the Daimyo had his advisors go over the journal and point out more of the dark things they had hidden from him.

The real reason about the Uchiha Massacre. The ROOT program being still up and running, even after the Yondaime tried to shut it down. How they treated the son of one of the Daimyo's closest friends, the Yondaime.

The journal also told about how the Hiruzen tried to be a 'grandfather' figure to Naruto, only for him to be turned into a weapon. Even went on to tell about the true death of Naruto's Mother Kushina Uzumaki. Kushina had tried to save Naruto but Danzo and Hiruzen had killed her so that Naruto would stay loyal to Konoha. The one good thing was that , even though tired from childbirth and Kyuubi being extracted, she had killed three platoons of ANBU and ROOT before she died.

While all this was happening something was going on in Tsunade's head. Something sinister and...pink?

[**CHA! Who the hell does this old fart think he is! We don't care about some whore that married the Yondaime!**]

The thing that yelled at that was non other than the Inner Sakura. The elders had, with Sakura's help, had transferred Inner Sakura into Tsunade's head. Not only that but Inner Sakura had taken over. The real Tsunade was in a cage covered in seals. Behind the cage Tsunade yelled with tears.

'You pink haired slut! Give me back my body! Don't you dare insult Kushina! When I get out of here I'm going to murder you, the elders and you psychotic creator!' Tsunade was at her breaking point, she was forced to watch all the crimes and misdeeds that Inner Sakura caused by using Tsunade's body.

I.S. Turned around and back slapped Tsunade, [**Don't bother you old hag, no matter what you do you'll never get out! You will be caged her forever, and you will watch as I make everyone you love come to hate you! But don't worry Sasuke-kun will come to love you.**]

The last part made Tsunade sick and then brake down in tears as I.S. continued to ruin her life. But what I.S. didn't know was that Tsunade was slowly and surely breaking the seal, though it would take some time. But by that time would it be too late?

After the Fire Daimyo was done yelling he had cut back his funding by 40%, a huge blow to Konoha's economy. The possessed Tsunade tried to persuade the Daimyo other wise but he would hear none of it. And so The Konoha group was escorted out of the country capital. The Daimyo didn't want to see their faces.

Naruto continued to talk to the people within the room and smiled as he saw Mai coming towards him.

"Hello again Mizukage-sama, what can I help you with?" Mai gave a sly grin, "Well Naruto-kun I've decided to help you, but you must do something for my village before we help yours."

"And what might that be Mai?" Mai smiled, "Well you see my predecessor was the jinchuuriki of the Sanbi. After he died the Sanbi was killed, but recently many sightings of the beast have appeared. What I need you to do is capture the Sanbi and return it to the village."

Naruto almost growled, "I first will ask what you will do with the Sanbi?" Mai looked sad, "We will have to make another jinchuuriki. The thing is we don't have time to raise a baby jinchuuriki. We are trying to find a way to seal the beast into an adult, a trust worthy adult."

Naruto gave a sigh, "There is one way but you need help from a hyuuga, or someone that can destroy the chakra network in a body. Luckily my hime has the means to do that. I guess I'll do it but I want your word that the new Jinchuuriki will be treated with respect, yet not spoiled."

Mai smiled, "Of course you have my word as Mizukage." Naruto nodded, "Alright contact me when you want me to do it. Right now though I have to deal with other things. Don't worry by the end of the month the Sanbi will be sealed." Mai thanked Naruto and left.

Naruto looked to his left and groaned as he saw the Raikage walking forward with anger on his face. Naruto calmly asked what was wrong and the man growled out.

"Your Hyuuga bitch attacked one of my shinobi!" Naruto took a few deep breaths and then glared at the muscle bound idiot.

"You luckily that I can't attack you Raikage, otherwise you'd be in a crater for your blatant disrespect of my hime. Now I already told you to leave my hime alone. And you ignored me, that is your first strike this is your second. After three strikes I will give you three days to evacuate Kumo before I turn it into a empty wasteland."

'A' backed away as he felt the power coming off his opponent. But he didn't totally back down and he walked away he thought, 'I'll get your Hyuuga boy, weather you like it or not.' Over to the side KillerBee shook his head in disappointment.

Naruto sneaked over to the girls table and found Hinata, Tenten, Tsunami, Koyuki and Temari all whispering and giggling together. Deciding to let the girls have their fun Naruto walked over to Gaara.

"Hey." Gaara turned from the water fountain that he watched. "Hello again Naruto." Naruto looked at Gaara as the Kazekage watched the water cascade down.

"There are no fountains like this in Suna, we have to conserve the water that we get since we're in a desert. It weird that people around here wastes water for such a silly thing." Gaara turned to Naruto.

"I'm sorry my friend I was rambling, is there something I can help you with?" Naruto just shook his head, "Just wanted to ask you about how you became the kage of your village."

Gaara smiled, "Well after our great fight me and my siblings ran back to Suna. We found out that our father was murdered by Orochimaru. The council of Suna had taken over until a new Kage would be chosen. During this time I remembered during the chunnin exams when you yelled about becoming the Hokage. So I decided to follow your path, I decided to become the Kage. It was long and it happened after I returned from the helping your team rescue the traitor Uchiha."

Naruto patted Gaara on the back, "I'm proud of you Gaara, how are the villagers taking it?" Gaara scratched his chin, "Pretty well, after they saw that I could control myself and started to show emotions they warmed up. They repented and I forgave them, and so I became the Kazekage and swore to protect the village no matter what."

Naruto sighed, "I wish my village was like that, but we can't all get what we want." Gaara nodded, agreeing with the blond.

The night went on and soon the get together was done. Naruto, Hinata, and Tenten left with Tazuna's family but as they got closer to wave they saw smoke raise into the sky..

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Wave country

"No no no no no no NO!" cried Tazuna as he saw his burning town. Nothing was spared, Tazuna's house, the village, even the mighty Great Naruto Bridge was crumbling. But what got their attention and Naruto's anger was that the flames were black.

Naruto snarled, "Only one man would have the power to do this! ITACHI!"

And as they say 'Speak they devil's name and he shall come.' Out of the forest came a very angry Itachi and amused Kisame. Naruto focused all his hate and anger at the two Akatsuki members. Kisame was sweating from the pressure, while Itachi was just throwing his own KI.

Itachi yelled at the espada, "You ruined everything Naruto. You crippled my brother, told the truth of the massacre to the Daimyo, thus the public. My family's name is now dishonored. I planed on Sasuke killing me to bring glory to our clan. Then you had to cripple him! What am I going to do now! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING"

Naruto looked at Tenten and motioned to Tazuna and his family. Tenten nodded and took the family else where. Naruto then turned to Itachi and Kisame. Naruto took slow steps forward, "You know Itachi I was planing on helping you, thinking that you were different than Sasuke. But it appears that you are just like him. Glory to the clan and all that bullshit."

Naruto motioned Hinata to Kisame. Naruto then continued, "You Uchiha's are all the same, well except Mikoto-chan, she was the only one that was actually nice to me."

Itachi interrupted with narrowed eyes, "Why did you refer my mother with -chan?" Hinata giggled and Kisame widened his eyes and jaw dropped as he figured it out fast.

Naruto grinned wickedly and bluntly replied, "Didn't you know? Before the massacre I was her secret lover since her 'husband' was 'In the closet' as they say. I'm surprised that you and your brother were actually born"

Itachi couldn't believe what he was hearing, he stared at Naruto bugged eye'd and stuttered, "B-But y-y-you were o-o-only a child a-at the t-time!" Kisame was off to the side trying not to laugh.

Hinata stated, "He's very 'gifted' you could say." Kisame looked at Naruto with mirth in his eyes, "You actually bagged Itachi's mother as a child?" Naruto smiled and reached into his coat and took out a picture. He sonido'd over to Kisame and showed him what it was.

It was a pic of a naked Mikoto in a sexy pose and on the pic written with red lipstick was, "Can't wait to see you later tonight my King." At the bottom was a kiss print. Kisame had to hold his nose to stop the building nose bleed.

Naruto returned to his spot and looked at a fuming Itachi, he pop'ed a blood vessel in his left sharingan eye.

"You 're dead Uzumaki!" and the Uchiha charged blindly.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

TBC...


End file.
